1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to containers, specifically containers for storage, shipping, and/or display of vanity sinks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vanity sinks are commonly used in homes, particularly in bathrooms. Vanity sinks often comprise a rectangular frame or structure (e.g. countertop) with a round or oval-shaped recessed bowl within the center of the frame, and a drain assembly located underneath the recessed bowl. Vanity sinks are often packaged in containers for storage, shipping, and/or display. Such containers often have a generally rectangular box-like structure, and are open along at least one side so as to display a portion the sink contained within.